Pirate Novellas
by ForsakenDreamer
Summary: A collection of One Piece drabbles. Various characters and pairings, but majority will focus on the Straw Hats. Contains various ratings and some spoilers. 37. Partners - Take your pick.
1. Alone

_A/N: Random One Piece drabbles. Various pairings, various ratings. But mostly would be concerning the Straw Hats, particularly Luffy.. Lots of spoilers. You've been warned._

=-=

**Pairing/s:** Hinted _Zoro x Robin_, but has slight _Luffy x Robin_.

**Rating:** K+

**Spoilers for:** Enies Lobby arc

=-=

"You're not alone anymore."

Robin remembered those words clearly. Each one of her nakama said it to her, when she proclaimed her outmost desire to live with them.

Well, not really everyone. Those who can only proclaim it said it, after all. Chopper, Usopp, Nami, and Sanji. There might be one or two, who didn't.

Take the swordsman for example. He's definitely not the type to assure her that, if ever she needs assuring. The assurance of that fact might be against his code of masculinity. He is, obviously, very manly.

With Luffy's case, it's not like he has to say that to make her understand that she's not living in the shadows anymore. By the mere act of asking her to say that she wants to live, it's already similar to saying that she's not alone, and she never was.

And besides, the one who fought the hardest (not that they didn't fight hard, for one, Chopper was even pushing through his limits) is none other than Luffy. To put it bluntly, he overexerted himself just to defeat CP9's strongest assassin. Robin will never forget that. Luffy might not be that straightforward, but he can stress out his point in other ways unimaginable.

However, it's not like the swordsman did not fight as hard as he could. He is, after all, the one who obtained the number 5 key, the key that opened her restrains. Seeing as the strongest assassin of CP9 did not have a key, naturally, the second in line in terms of strength has the key to open her handcuffs. She didn't know whether they realized this or not, but it doesn't really matter anymore.

She will never neglect that fact, even if it wasn't said to her. Even if no one told her about it, she knew. She knew that they both knew this, the swordsman and she, but never had the time to talk about it, since the crew is always jubilant. Having vigorous male crewmates makes it hard to obtain some privacy.

Sometimes, she wishes that what they said to her back then would not be taken so literally.

=-=

_A/N: You might not have noticed it, but it was Kaku that had the number 5 key. Jyabura had number 1, Kalifa number 2, Kumadori number 3 and Fukurou number 4. Robin's handcuffs were numbered with 5._

_Just so you know, I ship LuNa. But I have a certain weakness for all pairings involving Luffy._


	2. Legend

_A/N: __Massive spoilers for Impel Down arc__. I advise those who had not read past that to skip this one. I will not answer questions about who are the people I'm talking about here. Besides, not everyone knows the existence of Impel Down arc yet, so… if you're not reading the manga, then scoot. Nothing for you to see here._

=-=

**Character/s: **_Iva_, with some hints of other members of the _Crazy Team_.

**Rating:** K

**Spoilers for:** Impel Down arc, particularly Chapters 540 and up.

=-=

"If I gave up, I'd regret it forever! I'm going!"

Emporio Ivankov is not the type to be easily startled. He had dozen experiences that could traumatize someone, him being a member of Dragon's revolutionary army.

And yet, here he stands, before this so-called Straw Hat, experiencing shock that he felt long ago. Far too long, perhaps. This undersea gaol definitely deprives any normal person of emotion, with all the thrills and shocks it has to offer, level by level.

As odd as it may sound, a leader of the revolutionary army and former Queen of Kamabakka Kingdom, is startled at the words said by a fated seventeen-year old Straw Hat boy.

The fact that Iva is a nakama of Dragon himself is something to speak of already. Something you do not see everyday, and would probably make any sane man tremble in fright. After all, the name Dragon itself can bring about fear and terror, stretching across oceans and lands alike.

But sane is something Iva doesn't see in this Straw Hat boy. No, not even an insane man would infiltrate said to be impenetrable Impel Down. This place, in any case, is the greatest undersea prison in the world. A place pirates would definitely stay away. And it just doesn't end there. Impel Down is situated on the Calm Belt, a nest of colossal Sea Kings. Just the thought of traveling the Calm Belt would make pirates flee.

Worse, it has Magellan as its Chief Warden. That alone would make anyone abandon the idea of permeating Impel Down.

Still, the world has always something very unusual to offer. If the idea of breaking into Impel Down is nothing but insanity, then Iva doesn't know what to call the _act_ of actually breaking into it.

Whatever Straw Hat did, it can be undoubtedly regarded as an unimaginable feat. He is indeed the very first one to penetrate Impel Down. As Iva said to the Bon-boy hours ago, it was top-class entertainment. Straw Hat's act alone would put him into the same league as Kinjishi, the very first one to escape the gaol.

It may seem unbelievable, but with all these thoughts swirling into the revolutionary's mind, Iva can't help being reminded of Dragon.

To stand up to Dragon feels the same as standing up in front of this Straw Hat boy. At this moment, Iva finally accepted that this Monkey D. Luffy is indeed Dragon's son. They might have arrived too late to break this kid's brother into prison, but not too late to head for Marine Headquarters.

Definitely, reason is no longer present here. After all, the fact that he and Inazuma are assisting this kid, isn't that insanity as well?

As they freed a former and a current Shichibukai, and rampage up until to the fourth level of Impel Down, one thing is for certain.

This, whatever it is they are actually doing without sense or reason, is the beginning of another legend.

=-=

_A/N: Iva needs more love. And the crazy team as well._


	3. Smile

_A/N: Movie 4's ending song is just beautiful._

=-=

**Pairing/s:** _Luffy x Nami_, and very little amount of _Zoro x Nami_.

**Rating:** K

**Spoilers for:** Drum Island arc.

=-=

"Come on, smile for me, Nami!"

As weird as it sounds, he really wanted her to smile. He found it very awkward to see her like this, to see her succumbing to her unknown disease, since there is no one with any medical knowledge among them.

For the record, Monkey D. Luffy hates seeing his nakama in pain. And it hurts even more when he can't do anything to relieve that pain.

Nami fell ill two days ago, much to the shock of the entire crew. She was doing well before she finally stumbled down, with Vivi's panicked voice calling their attention.

And now here she is, lying on her bed, looking very sickly. Luffy found it painful to look at her. If he could take her disease into his own body, and endure it in her stead, he would.

"Smile for me, Namiii!" he whined.

Well, it was definitely more like whining, with a hint of panic in his voice. She's not even stirring, yet she's having a difficult time to breathe. In an observer's eye, he did all the stupid things he could do with his rubber ability to just make her smile. He stretched his nose, tied it like a knot, and did the same thing with his chin.

He even wrote the kanji for meat on his forehead, while he added some embellishments to his face.

It was then when Zoro decided to take the new shift, which was the 'Observing Nami, call the others if something is up' shift. Zoro knew that Luffy must be feeling crazy right now, so he decided to take on the job of watching Nami, to somehow relieve Luffy of the stress.

As he went below deck, he overheard Luffy asking Nami to smile for him, which he found very Luffy-ish, despite the circumstances. He shook his head.

But this was soon forgotten when he saw his captain's face, which made him stumble. To put it in a nutshell, Luffy scared the freaking hell out of him.

He now wondered whether Nami would smile at that.

But as soon as someone on deck screamed of having an island in sight, Zoro sent Luffy to check it out. Luffy was reluctant to leave, until he said that Nami'll be all right.

"Hey Zoro. You could have a go too." Luffy said, before making his way to the stairs to leave.

"Have a go at what?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"At making Nami smile." Luffy then gave his trademark grin, as he ran hurriedly to the stairs. A few seconds later, Zoro overheard him screaming "Islaaaaaaaand!" on deck.

As he looked at Nami, Zoro shrugged. It was not like he had to have a go. She already had a very small smile on her face.

It turns out that what actually scared his wits made the navigator smile.

Maybe there is a reason Luffy's the captain.

=-=

_A/N: I personally prefer my drabbles having no conversation at all. For some reason, I think it makes it look more in-character. Oh. You might consider this having slight ZoLu too._


	4. Hero

_A/N: If you guys have seen the second trailer for Movie 10, you have to agree with me that Luffy looks extremely rapeable._

=-=

**Characters: **Mainly_Usopp_, with mentions of _Luffy_, _Nami_, _Vivi _and _Robin_.

**Rating**: K+

**Spoilers for:** Arlong, Alabasta, Water 7, Enies Lobby and Thriller Bark arc.

=-=

"My name is Sogeking, the hero of Sniper Island!"

He proclaims this with pride, and lesser enemies would tremble in fear. Sane enemies would think where Sniper Island is, and big-time gullible idiots would sparkle in admiration.

It's not like Usopp cared, anyway. This lie of his is free for anyone who wishes to believe in it. And having two extremely gullible crewmates makes this lie live on.

But as the sniper ponders about it, maybe it's not a lie at all. Sure, he has this outmost desire of being a hero, especially in front of the people he cares about. In the earlier days, he had come to believe that this desire is what pushed him to actually go and proclaim himself as a hero from Sniper Island.

But then again, as he dwells deeper into his thoughts, perhaps it's not the desire of being one. Perhaps, it's the desire of following one, to become one.

In his entire career as a pirate, he had seen unbelievable monsters. Nothing compared to Captain Kuro, or Jango, now that he thinks about it.

For instance, there was this Arlong, who got more than what he bargained for, after betraying Nami. Never did it cross his mind that he'll meet a fishman that early. Still, he boldly fought alongside the monster trio, for the sake of Nami. But in the end, it was still their captain who settled the whole thing.

Next, there was this Shichibukai who started a coup d'etat in Vivi's country. A sandman, with a gold hook on his left hand, going by the fearsome name of Crocodile. And he had these devilish subordinates that nearly got him killed, if it weren't for Chopper. Once again, it was Luffy who sent this monster flying, and by flying, he really meant it.

After that, was a secret group employed by government, disguising as shipwrights and other important people in a certain city, who blackmailed Robin into succumbing to whatever desire they had. But since Robin left the crew without the captain's permission, Luffy made sure to follow her, even if she's going to a Judicial Island filled with tens of thousands of marines.

And again, the entire crew immersed itself to a battle between pirates and the real outlaws. And as expected, it was Luffy who ended it all, at the defeat of CP9's strongest member, Rob Lucci.

Now, as Usopp receives the blows of this zombie pet of the self-proclaimed ghost princess, he clutches his Kabuto tightly. No way he's gonna falter now. He had already come this far. And no way in hell that he's gonna go let this zombie beat him.

As he screamed the words, "Help me, Sogeking!" aloud, he is overcome by the emotion of having a hero to save the day. A hero, who fought bravely once, never fearing the enemies and their numerous allies.

Perhaps this alter-ego of him would somehow cease to become an alter-ego. Perhaps, someday, it would be like Luffy, who needs not wear a mask to become a hero in others' eyes.

But till then, Lock On!

=-=

_A/N: I find superhero movies always mentioning about heroes not having masks. So there. If you didn't get the last part, geez, have you even listened to Sogeking's song? Sogeking needs more lovin'. As well as the 'monster trio'._

_And… you might have noticed by now. I like beginning my drabbles with quotations._


	5. Bride

_A/N: I don't like Sanji x Nami one bit. This is the first time I wrote anything related to the two of them._

=-=

**Pairing/s:** _Sanji x Nami_, with a very, very little amount of _Absalom x Nami_.

**Rating:** T, for language. This is Sanji we're talking about.

**Spoilers for:** Thriller Bark arc.

=-=

"A wedding?! Are you fucking kidding?!"

Sanji blazed. And by blazed, you must take it literally.

He absolutely went aflame in front of the other crewmembers. Nevertheless, it's not like they are surprised by this. Sanji is the popular ladies' man of the Straw Hats. 'Ladies' man' here, having the meaning of 'love cook', as a certain swordsman puts it.

When Usopp mentioned the news of having an invisible guy take Nami away, Sanji had to restrain himself from kicking anything in sight. But when Usopp said that Nami was taken away to become the bride of whatever creature, he lost it.

He, of all people, is the one who pampers his precious Nami-san and Robin-chan as frequent as he can. Now he hears that a wedding is being held, with his prized Nami-san as the bride. He knows that whoever did this has a lot of freaking guts, as he overhears Luffy saying, "Man, he's pretty brave wanting to marry Nami."

As he continues his endless ranting and threats to the mist, he cannot help thinking about his Nami-san being a bride. If it was any kind of decent, he would probably have hearts all over him. After all, this was Nami wearing a wedding gown. And yet, the mere thought of her being committed to a _creature_ is utterly unforgivable.

The last thing he heard was Luffy's voice saying that he entrusts Nami to him, before he dashes off. He didn't care whether he destroyed a damn lot of things in the way. He had to get there, fast. Like hell he would abandon his precious Nami-san.

As he screamed "Nami-swaaaaaan! I've come to take you baaaaaaack!" at the top of his lungs, he knew he interrupted the freak ceremony already. He knew he got the attentions of those disrespectful, good-for-nothing zombies present at that quack wedding.

And as he twirls like a whirlwind inside the chapel, he had one thing in mind:

If he's gonna lose his dearest, precious Nami-san, then he'll make sure that he was losing her to the right man.

=-=

_A/N: Majority of my quotations at the beginning are from the manga. So if you think I revised it, no, I did not. Also, flames here will not be tolerated. I don't wanna have a canon war here. Grow up, people._


	6. Ability

_A/N: Dear me, Depp looks wonderful as usual. If you've seen the Public Enemies trailer, that is._

=-=

**Pairing/s:** _Franky x Robin_

**Rating:** T or maybe a bit M. (No, no lemon.)

**Spoilers for:** Post-Enies Lobby, SH departure from Water 7.

=-=

"If we can just play rough, let me help out."

Franky sweared he knew that Nico Robin is up to no good. Just by the sound of the word 'rough' and the phrase 'let me help out', he should have known.

Before he knew it, he was having the biggest nightmare in his entire life as a man. What the recently-rescued raven-haired woman did was definitely unforgivable, no matter whom you ask.

What she actually grabbed was the region of a man that should always remain intact. It's like an unspoken law that envelops men, a law that even women of these ages knew about. And now, she, this government-proclaimed demon, dares to violate it.

Unforgivable.

He wanted to scream as loud as could, if he's not doing that already. He wanted the world to know of his pain, of this nightmare no man would ever dream of experiencing.

He did not hear the rest of the Straw Hat crew plead with their archaeologist. No, he did not even hear the captain and the doctor scream with him. Nor did he hear the navigator uttering words of evident shock.

He did not hear the outcries of the people of Water 7. He did not hear some of the citizens take pity on the pain he's currently having. He did not hear them sympathize.

All he heard was the loud, distinct _crunch_ that sent him to the ground.

Now that Franky recollects his thoughts about that unpleasant day of his departure from Water 7, he couldn't help hoping for a sweet, sweet revenge.

After all, what Nico Robin did was undoubtedly unforgivable.

Now he finds himself wishing he had her powers for a moment. Oh, the things he could do to her.

"…Grasp."

The next thing heard was a loud scream that sent the rest of the Straw Hats on deck.

=-=

_A/N: What happened on Scrap Island was undoubtedly a Frobin moment. Gotta love Franky and Robin's ability. Anyhow, it's 'grasp' on the manga, so I stuck to that._


	7. Fish

_A/N: What I do when I'm bored, you'll find that out here._

=-=

**Pairing/s:** Attempted _Caimie x Luffy_, one-sided.

**Rating:** K

**Spoilers for:** Sabaody Archipelago arc.

=-=

It was not her first time seeing a pirate.

Most definitely not. She's a mermaid; of course she has encountered pirates before. Pirates who want nothing but money out of her race. Pirates, who try to sell her to auction houses, with the wealthy ogling her and wanting her to be their souvenir.

But this is definitely her first time seeing a pirate crew like this. Or in other words, a captain like that.

As he saved her and Pappug from the Flying Fish riders, she couldn't help wishing he never had a devil fruit ability at all.

Because as impossible as it may sound, she finds herself dreaming of the day he could swim with her to the depths of the sea.

=-=

_A/N: When I'm bored, I go off crazier than usual. LOL. I thought of this, because I am a Luffy fangirl. If I were Caimie, I would have thought of this immediately._

_The shortest I came up with, so far, and the first one to stray from the path of having quotations at the beginning. I'm thinking of an appropriate Luffy x Hancock scenery, though. But don't bet on it._


	8. Orange

_A/N: Can you actually believe that the author-proclaimed most beautiful women in the One Piece world have/had feelings for Luffy? LOL. Alvida was infatuated with him at one time, just so you know. And Hancock being completely hopeless._

=-=

**Pairing/s: **One-sided _Luffy x Hancock, _and hinted_ Luffy x Nami. _(Yes, I am evil. Thank you.)

**Rating:** T

**Spoilers for:** Amazon Lily arc, since Hancock first appeared there.

=-=

There are times she wonders what he thinks about.

Most of the time, she wonders how he made it to Amazon Lily. A fragment of her believes it was mere coincidence, the bigger part believes that it was really destined.

For the record, the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock is one lovesick woman.

And the object of her current affection is none other that the clueless, yet full of bravado and highly spirited young boy sporting a straw hat.

If she were in her right senses, the straw hat would certainly be a major turn-off on her part. She had seen hundreds of men sporting all kinds of hats, wearing the most gallant clothing, and yet, this naïve youth is the one that got her attention.

In reality, she thinks that the straw hat just compliments his veiled attractiveness.

Now, what she wonders is how come none of the two women in his crew saw what he has to offer.

He has a big heart, a caring and trusting attitude, making him extremely irresistible on her part. There are times that she catches herself daydreaming of days she would spend with this particular pirate captain.

She finds it improper that these two women she's eyeing at the moment can resist and stand up to Luffy without even a moment's hesitation.

Especially this orange-haired girl.

There is something about her that displeases Hancock, though this is the first time they have met. As expected, this orange-haired woman is just one of the people who admitted that her beauty is incomparable the first time they set eyes on each other. Yet, she sensed her bossy attitude and immediately found herself irritated with her, despite the fact she did nothing.

If one would have the nerve to ask her about it, the only reason Hancock put up with Luffy's crew is that it's _his_. Surely, there is something about this people that Luffy liked, and if possible, even loved.

If there is, well, she had to know what it is.

As of the moment, the ship of the crew, which she found cute, is sailing gracefully amidst the loud bombardment of enemy battleships, under the orders of the orange-haired girl earlier.

The Pirate Empress then lifted her head to continue observing how this crew of young people works. She saw them run about, taking care of sails and leaks. If there are any, that is.

Soon, the time has come for the crew to stand up. Three men immediately stood up to the scene, the first one being _her_ Luffy. She believes that this dream of hers would someday become reality, and he would someday call her his.

The second one was the green-haired fellow who just shrugged upon their introduction. Not that it mattered, anymore.

The last was the blond-haired chap who immediately knelt down on one knee upon seeing her. She almost petrified him, if not for Luffy's pleading. This blond-haired should be thankful she cannot resist Luffy's requests, no matter how absurd they are.

As the three, or what the long-nosed one called the Monster Trio headed for the enemy's ship, she heard her Luffy say something and saw him remove his hat and toss it to her direction.

At least, she thought he did, until the person beside her caught it.

With this, Hancock turned her head slowly to the right, and she couldn't help glaring at the sight.

The orange-haired woman, the one that infuriates her for absolutely no reason at all, is now wearing her Luffy's straw hat. Worse, not even one of the crew seemed to be surprised by this.

As Hancock falls into the dark oblivion, she knew that the petrification of this woman is coming very soon.

=-=

_A/N: You guessed it. She fainted. LOLOLOL. This is the longest one I ever made, and the first one to crack me up so much. Oh. If Hancock seems OOC, trust me. She is NOT._

_This is just a scene my mind thought of. I wondered how Hancock would react if she saw Luffy's hat on Nami's head, so here it is. Hancock should let Luffy go, he's too young for her. She should go find someone appropriate to her age._

_AND, this is not a scene I imagined when Hancock JOINS the crew. Let's say she's just having a glimpse of how the Straw Hats work, not as a member, but as a guest._


	9. Vain

_A/N: After reading this week's chapter, I couldn't resist. Oh. 'Vain' here, having the meaning of 'pointless'._

_If you haven't read Chapter 545, skip this. No reason for you stay here any longer._

=-=

**Character/s:** _Inazuma_, and _Ivankov_, with mentions of other characters

**Rating:** T

**Spoilers for:** Particularly Chapter 545 of Impel Down arc.

**Notes:** Inazuma's POV.

=-=

"Inazuma!"

The way he called out my name, I knew what to do.

I knew what he was up to, and how dangerous it would be.

Despite the fact what he was planning is too perilous for him; I went on and followed his unspoken orders, leaving him with the enemy, with only my hopes to back him up.

There is no doubt that I'm not the only one who worries about him. After all, he had established his kingdom between Levels Five and Six. Surely, he had gathered up quite a number of loyal followers.

"Inazuma-san?"

I was cut away from my thoughts. I knew there would be someone who would ask about my actions. This is the ruler of New Kama Land we're talking about.

"Why did you slice the stairs? Iva-sama is still…"

"Just move onwards, and hurry!" I said dismissively.

There's no time to explain, and no time to turn back.

As the others hurry on after Straw Hat and the two Shichibukai, I found myself rooted in front of Level Two's stairs which I sliced down not too long ago.

For some reason, I couldn't find the strength to move. Possibly because I wanted to know what happened down there, when I left him with Impel Down's highest force?

_I pray for your safety._

A deafening _crash_ caught my attention.

"Iva-san?"

I'm hoping, of course, that he will come out as the one victorious. He is, after all, the one who nourished Straw Hat back to health after the latter's fight with Magellan.

"Venom Road."

I faced the horrifying truth, there, all alone.

All our efforts to trap down Magellan on Level Three were futile.

I knew what I'm about to do is another futile attempt.

But then again, with Iva-san risking his life, isn't that enough reason for me to risk my own life as well?

As I screamed the words, "Keep out!" in front of this gaol's Chief Warden, I shielded myself with the help of my ability in attempt to stop, or even just slow down this _monster_.

I knew this is another futile attempt.

But as I've said earlier, there's no time, to run or even to turn back.

I knew whatever happened to Iva-san would probably end up happening to me as well.

But this, I think, is called standing up, for the sake of loyalty.

To Iva-san, to Straw Hat, and to the others that I urged to hurry on.

So what if I end up the same way as Iva-san?

At least, this futile attempt of mine still managed to stall for little time.

=-=

_A/N: Baaaaaaaaaaw. I love Iva and Inazuma so much. Then they get defeated by Magellan in a jiffy?! Seriously, I hate it. Someday, Magellan would get his ass kicked pretty good. And I sure hope it's Luffy himself who does it._


	10. Blabbermouth

_A/N: I totally love it whenever Luffy gives his absolute sex smirk. LOL. Especially that particular smirk on Episode 278. After Robin expressed her desire to live. So, so, so rapeable._

_This was uploaded for the sake of drabble number 9, for those who're unaware of Impel Down arc's existence. If there are any, that is._

=-=

**Pairing/s: **Hinted _Zoro x Sanji_.

**Rating:** T

**Spoilers for:** Post-Thriller Bark arc, since Brook will be mentioned.

=-=

"Let's play a gaaaaaame!!"

Luffy's hyperactive voice filled the air. Nami shook her head in dismay. Really, there's no stopping him.

"And we'll all play! I won't accept refusals!" The captain added.

Usopp, Chopper and Brook were first in line to volunteer. The trio came running at Luffy, even before he said that he wanted everyone to participate.

Franky soon followed. He is a childish one, himself. How could he refuse such an activity on such a boring day?

Nico Robin closed her book and smiled appreciatively. Despite her age, she found herself willing to take part on whatever game her captain thought of, much to Nami's disappointment.

Honestly, if Robin's joining, she's got no excuse anymore.

"Namiiiiii!" Luffy's whining voice caught her attention.

"I said everyone's joining right? Come oooooon." He continued.

"Yeah, Nami! Don't be such a killjoy!" Usopp chimed.

"Robin's joining Nami! So why can't you?!" Chopper pouted.

"That's right, Onee-chan! Don't spoil the fun!" Franky called out.

_Seriously_… she has big-time idiots as her crewmates. Big-time idiots with big mouths.

"Well, I see no Zoro or Sanji-kun joining, so why would I?" She stuck her tongue out. If those two join in, she's doomed.

"Nami! The reason I'm starting this game is that those two asked me to create a diversion!" Luffy blurted out.

Whether he said it by accident or not, the entire crew's currently ogling their captain, who now covered his big, big mouth with both hands.

As a loud "Eeeeehhh?!?!" was heard on deck, Nami covered her face with her palm, while Robin chuckled silently.

Yep. Big-time idiots in possession of big mouths indeed.

=-=

_A/N: Whatever Sanji and Zoro are up to, you decide. They might be playing tag, you know? Or killing each other. LOL. I think the second one's more gullible._


	11. Fate

_A/N: I miss the SH crew. Damn._

=-=

**Pairing/s:** Slightly _Luffy x Nami_.

**Rating:** K

**Spoilers for:** The non-canon, first episode of the anime. (If that counts.)

=-=

It was weird.

Now that she thinks about it, it was definitely weird.

During that time, she was off stealing some of that lady pirate Alvida's loot.

It's not like it's one of her most successful heists, but still, the amount of treasure she got from that pirate ship could reach up to four or five million.

_Not bad_.

At that time, she was thankful that Alvida's crew is a group of brainless, pathetic idiots that are easily to fool. Honestly, could she wish for more? She just dealt with one or two crewmates, and the treasure was already hers!

Unfortunately, there's some part of her that wishes she could've gotten more if she came across them on a different time, on a bigger ship or island. Then maybe, the loot they got from the ship she was from would have been hers as well.

Well, it's not like she's gonna get the spoils. All the money she would have gotten then and there would go straight to her savings to finally purchase her village from Arlong.

But then again, as she continues reminiscing, she couldn't shake off the feeling that it was, indeed, _weird_.

She remembers that there was some sort of a commotion that caused Alvida's men to stand up and fight. Back then, she reckoned that whoever caused such a stir is someone courageous, to the point that he could stand up to men of that number.

It's not like she _cared_, anyway.

She actually used that particular moment to go and prepare an escape ship, to get away from that place as quickly and as safely as possible, with all her treasure intact.

She remembers that she was preparing her escape vessel, even making sure that the sails and other necessities are fixed, since she was a navigator.

Then suddenly, another boat, roughly the same size as hers, fell down from the sky. Oh well, not really the sky. But she was busy at that time, so she didn't see where it actually came from.

She might as well be thankful that dinghy didn't land on hers. Right?

The tiny boat that fell from above her landed, thankfully, just on her side.

With all the water splashing around, she still managed to go and have a look at whoever inconsiderate fellow had the guts to do that.

That's when the weird thing happened.

With all the water around her and them, she even caught a glimpse of how the people on it looked like.

Two boys, one facing the other side with her back on her, the other, wearing a very simple type of clothing, clutching his hat and _grinning_.

He was actually grinning!

Nami found that weird, at that time. He, no, _they_ could've died or something. Yet, it's like he knows what will happen. It's like he knows that they'll land safely and would manage to get away from that place.

And then he turned his head. Nami found herself meeting his onyx eyes with her own maroon orbs, which made her feel even weirder.

But then again, as she evokes about it, perhaps those things weren't _that_ weird.

Because what's weirdest of all was the fact that their eyes actually met.

But they didn't.

At least, not _yet_.

=-=

_A/N: Oh yea. Just thought I'd say this. I've been getting emails saying people actually added this story to their favorites and alerts. I thank you for that, however… reviews bring me a lot more joy._

_Shoot, another LuNa. I'll be damned one day._


	12. Charge

_A/N: Whoe. I've been writing too much LuNa. I do hope I don't seem a bit biased in here. Oh well. Let's forget LuNa for a while._

_I remember someone posting a review, hoping for a Usopp x Nami. This is it. Unfortunately, it's not a very romantic one. But it counts as UsoNa. To_ **The Sacred and Profane**, _this is yours._

=-=

**Pairing/s:** _Usopp x Nami._

**Rating:** T

**Spoilers for:** The Alabasta and Thriller Bark bathroom scenes.

=-=

"Thank you very much!"

Now that Nami remembers it, she could feel her frown becoming deeper.

Sure, that wasn't the first time Usopp saw her…

Well, _naked_.

Back in Alabasta, her ever-famous 'Happiness Punch' did have them flip over to the other side of the wall.

Not to mention having severe nosebleeds as well.

And by them, she meant the entire male population in that particular Royal Bathroom, sans Zoro. Why, even the camel did not have the guts to resist her!

As expected, of course.

Even the biggest idiots in their crew fell to her body's beauty. Not even Luffy managed to stop his nose's reaction that was similar to everybody else's.

Especially Sanji-kun's. No doubt about that, she figured.

But now she remembers it, it really wasn't the first time Usopp had seen her naked inside a bathroom.

She wonders now if Sanji-kun knows about it.

_No, probably not_. Because after she was taken by that perverted zombie, the next time she saw Usopp, he certainly didn't look like someone who was kicked for how many times in the face.

She figured Usopp thought that the smartest thing to do is not to tell Sanji.

Unless he has a very desperate death wish.

_Very clever of him_.

So, not even one of the boys in their crew knows about Usopp's little… once in a lifetime _opportunity_.

Except for Chopper, of course. But knowing the little reindeer, he might have forgotten all about it. He's not the type to be interested in naked bodies; Nami overheard him saying that while she was bathing in Hogback's mansion.

And now, as she remembers Usopp's immediate 'thank you', she believes she has forgotten something.

Oh boy, she wonders what he'll do after she _does_ whatever she's thinking of right now.

And so, with a very evident smile on her face (that Zoro will sure recognize as something related to her evil schemes), she calls out on deck:

"Ne, have you guys seen Usopp?"

=-=

_A/N: That moment was definitely a UsoNa moment. Poor, poor Usopp._

_Also, I'm not mentioning it because it's understood, but… One Piece belongs to a person possessing a great mind and extreme art skills. And it's not me. Because if I owned OP, Luffy won't have any vest anymore, and he would fight his enemies completely topless for the sake of my fangirling. Kyaha._


	13. Sting

_A/N: So much for forgetting LuNa for a while. Hoho. Anyway, I think I'll offer this to_** Darth Luffy**_, because of two reasons. One, that person did say that he adores LxN. Two, simply because his username has the sexeh name of Luffy in it. LOL._

=-=

**Pairing/s**: Hinted_ Luffy x Nami._

**Rating:** T

**Notes: **Thoughts are italicized.

=-=

Something was definitely up that morning.

First, Nami was feeling a slight throbbing on one side of her neck, which resulted in an early morning annoyance. Second, she could tell it from the awkward glances the rest of the crew were giving her, with the exception of Luffy and Sanji.

Luffy was, as usual, too engrossed with his food to care, while Sanji's a different thing. He was lying with his face flat on the dining table, mumbling incoherent words and kept on shaking his head, as if to dismiss an evil thought.

She returned the others' glances with an eyebrow raised in attempt to inquire about their unusual behavior.

Usopp and Chopper dropped their heads at the same time, and ate silently. They knew Nami's wrath, and once it's focused on you, there's no escaping it.

Zoro simply shrugged, and resumed his eating, only to find it nearly empty. He then grabbed his fork and made his way to Luffy, and the usual scenario occurred.

Franky wiped his tears with a handkerchief Brook gave to him, and the two resumed to eat, and finally joining the 'Luffy-stealing-food-once-again' fray.

The only ones left with a bizarre reaction are Robin and Sanji.

Sanji still lay unmoving, except for his head which continued to shake in disagreement over something Nami doesn't know about. Staring at him was useless, it's not like she'd get anything out from him while he's in that state.

Finally, Nami's eyes caught Robin's. The archaeologist returned Nami's stare for a long time, before sighing. She then lifts her head before nodding at the navigator's neck, as if to point something without actually pointing, while having a small smile on her lips.

Nami's hand instinctively rose to touch the portion of skin the archaeologist motioned at, and suddenly, she felt her face rise a bit in temperature. She couldn't tell how red her cheeks were at that moment, all she could tell was the crew's initial reactions upon seeing her were suddenly too clear now.

That would explain the stinging.

_Damn that straw hat._

=-=

_A/N: Naughty Luffy, leaving marks. *wibbles in a fangirly fashion* I'd kill to be Nami at that moment._

_Oh. I might make a prequel to this. But... don't count on it. LOL._


	14. Wheel

_A/N: You can take this as a sequel to "Fish", but not really._

=-=

**Pairing/s:** Another attempt at _Caimie x Luffy_.

**Rating:** K

**Spoilers for:** Sabaody Archipelago arc.

**Notes:** Caimie's POV, by the way.

=-=

I've always wanted to experience the outside world.

'Outside world' here, having the meaning of 'walking on land', as we merfolk put it.

Not that we are deprived of the ability to walk on land, but it's the culture nowadays that deprives us of the freedom to do so.

But now… I find myself not caring about what the culture thinks. Just for now, it's like the discrimination against us merfolk never really existed in the first place.

As the ferris wheel of the Sabaody Archipelago amusement park continues to move, I couldn't help tearing up a bit, my tears falling along with the fact that I must be on my guard when on land.

To be able to see the surroundings from above is one of my dreams, since I first saw this ferris wheel from the surface of the water. I never thought that that dream would choose this day to become reality.

Also, I never thought he would see me tearing up as well.

For now, I just want to thank him from the bottom of my heart.

=-=

_A/N: One-sided, yes. The 'he' here is none other than the hero, Luffy. Did I mention that I have a weakness for Luffy x anyone? LOL._


	15. Nap Time

_A/N: I decided that drabbles 16 to 20 will consist of continuous LuNa. But this is the 15__th__, so not yet._

=-=

**Pairing/s:** Implied _Franky x Robin_.

**Rating:** T for language and other things.

**Notes:** Zoro's POV.

=-=

I was supposed to be sleeping.

I was supposed to be freaking sleeping.

"Like you always do." that money-schemer that has the shitty cook for a slave would say.

I was really supposed to be sleeping.

But hearing that robot somehow produces _such sounds_, I figured I shouldn't.

Robin must be doing something with her devil fruit abilities.

Again.

=-=

_A/N: There are some things Zoro doesn't like to sleep through. Yes._


	16. Hat

_A/N: And the LuNa begins._

=-=

**Pairing/s:** Hinted _Luffy x Nami_.

**Rating:** K

**Spoilers for:** Skypiea arc.

**Notes:** Usopp's POV.

=-=

When Sanji told me that we gotta rescue Nami, I had no choice.

Even though I knew he just wanted to see Nami in that bikini top, still, I had no choice.

Even though I'm scared to be electrocuted again, I told you twice, I had no choice.

I don't wanna end up as an undistinguishable pile of meat which Sanji will eventually serve to Luffy, who'll gulp it down in one go without asking questions.

Not my preferred setting of death, really.

An awesome captain such as me should die in a more heroic way.

Saving Nami is a good chance to be heroic.

Or at least act like one.

Well, I'm here now, ain't I? This golden arc that has Skypiea's god riding it.

And Sanji was right. Nami's with him. Honestly, you can sometimes rely on his 'love instincts'.

Wait a moment.

Is that…?

Is that what I think it is?

"Oi Nami. Is that…?"

"Huh? Yeah, it's Luffy's."

Wow. I didn't get to finish.

I should have known.

This is the second time, Luffy.

=-=

_A/N: Whatever Usopp is feeling is up to you._

_I remember this scene from the manga. Really._


	17. Fist

_A/N: Okay, you can take drabble 16 in two views: either Usopp was jealous of Luffy or he's jealous of Nami. Honestly, I prefer the former._

_And if you're doubting if 16's really canon, check out chapter 284 of the manga, page 06, panel 4. THERE._

=-=

**Pairing/s:** Implied _Luffy x Nami_.

**Rating:** K

**Spoilers for: **Garp's grand entrance at Galley-La headquarters, chapter 431 of the manga.

**Notes:** Chopper's POV.

=-=

I found it ordinary that Luffy was asking for another ice pack from me.

Obviously, he must have done something to need an ice pack. And whatever it was, I take that it was something that would earn him countless pounds and pummeling from either Nami or Sanji.

Oh, wait. Now that I look at it closely…

Those kinds of blows on his head certainly don't look like kicks. I'm a doctor; I know how to differentiate damages from kicks and damages from punches.

So that one who hit him wasn't Sanji.

I sighed. Not again. It's as if Luffy really doesn't know the limits of Nami's temper, for him to be able to annoy her constantly. And this is more than the thousandth time.

That would explain the pleas for help I heard on deck earlier. Usopp must have gotten away on time, seeing as it's only Luffy who came to me for a remedy.

Wait a moment.

Luffy's _rubber_.

So how come…?

Maybe…?

Can the explanation be the same as the one explained by Luffy's grandpa back in Water 7?

"_There's no way anyone can escape the fist of love!"_

For some reason, I couldn't help gulping as I remembered Luffy's grandpa's words.

If Nami ever finds out what I'm thinking, I am my new patient.

=-=

_A/N: And the bastard called 'school' started, and will eventually get in the way. Sheesh. Life sucks at times._


	18. Valor

_A/N: Episode 405 was seriously depressing. I didn't imagine it's gonna make me cry, for I thought that saddest episode I've seen so far was 312. I was so wrong. You guys should see it. Poor, poor Luffy._

_Aaaaand, I'd take this opportunity to pimp out that it's only 14 days till July 1st. Yea, Depp's Public Enemies. LOL. (It's June 16 here.) You guys go see that too. XD I don't wanna be the only one drooling here during July 1st._

_To _**Sdebeli**_, hey. I'm not sure when I can update. Freakin' bastard called 'school' started, and I already have tons of requirements and stuff to do. It gets in the way, see. So I don't know when I'll be able to update. It's only updated quite frequently because I already typed these drabbles during the summer break. So, once the new drabble has been like... a week or two after, expect that the demons in hell gave tons of work to do. YES._

=-=

**Pairing/s:** _Luffy x Nami_.

**Rating:** K

**Spoilers for:** Episode 184 of the Skypiea arc.

=-=

_He fell overboard._

If one would ask her about her feeling with what just happened, she'd gladly admit it.

When he fell overboard, it was like he took her hopes with him too.

She hoped so badly that he would pummel this so-called god to the depths of the White-White Sea, down to the White Sea, until this Enel reaches the Blue Sea, where there is an ocean floor and where he could drown for all she care.

Unfortunately, something happened she couldn't even predict.

_Luffy fell overboard_.

The only natural enemy of this fiend's lightning ability has just fallen to the ground below. She was only thankful that the weird knight's horse along with the Shandian girl managed to catch him on time.

She bit her lower lip. A while ago, when Luffy arrived and started beating the hell out of Enel, she was already rejoicing for a lot of reasons. One, the strongest in their crew finally clashed with the main adversary. Two, she wasn't alone anymore.

But looking at things now, she suddenly felt that all-too-familiar feeling again.

Solitude.

Nami was alone once again.

Alone, with this Logia-fruit user, that only Luffy could do something about, seeing as the entire crew was powerless against this man's ability. She was lucky she was the only one in the crew he hadn't electrocuted, sans Chopper who was already injured by the time Robin and Zoro met their demise.

But it seems that this Enel doesn't even mind her obvious connections with Luffy. Everytime Luffy got hit; she would admit she was screaming for his name, for she fears that this god would overcome Luffy.

That alone would be enough to prove that during Luffy and Enel's battle, she had already taken sides with her captain. Still, why is this Enel not doing anything? He should have dealt with her already, and be done with it. She is, after all, a normal human, not made of rubber of anything like Luffy. A single hit would be enough to kill her, or put her in a fatal condition.

But does it matter? Her nakama are all injured, and she's the only one here. If she continues to stay in this ark, it might be too late to turn back.

Sure, her own life comes first, followed by her money. But what good would it do, if she can't even share her desires with her nakama? Then, it might be better if she rather had…

"…nothing at all!"

To sail with those guys once more, she'd gladly take the risk of provoking this god and jumping off his ark for escape. She'd gladly take the risk of either being killed, or being saved. Anyway, it's better than staying here. She's alive, but she's alone. She'd rather risk her life to be with her nakama rather than be alive and live in solitude.

As she whipped out her Clima Tact, she knew there was no turning back. She might doubt her own capabilities now, but the single item strapped on her waist somehow gave her the audacity she never had before.

At least, before he gave it to her.

She looked at his hat for a moment, before making up her mind.

_Luffy, I'm going to borrow your courage_.

=-=

_A/N: That scene wasn't canon at all. Such a shame. It was just an extended scene in the anime. Oh well._

_I did type a lot of things here, didn't I? Sheesh. And to think I'm doing my homework. LOL._


	19. Nip

_

* * *

_

A/N: I think I ship Luffy x Octopus now.

_This is the prequel to 'Sting'._

=-=

**Pairing/s:** Implied _Luffy x Nami_.

**Rating:** T, for Sanji's awesome tongue.

**Notes:** Sanji's POV. (I'm sorry, Sanji.)

=-=

I noticed that Luffy slipped out of the men's quarters.

Again.

I wanted to stop him; to ask him where the hell is he going, but the answer appeared as fast my question did.

Crap, he's gonna steal some food again.

After letting a minute past since his departure, I decided to pick my sleepy self up and to go follow him. Yes, that was my intention. Catching the criminal in his act. It's not like it's the first time our food supply decreased by nearly three-fourths the next day compared to what it was the night before.

Stupid captain. I don't get it how come his stomach can intake all that food. It's like feeding ten herds of elephants at the same time. Trust me; eighty percent of the food I cook for the entire day goes to that freakin' rubber idiot. Even though I give him the same proportions of food as the other shitheads here, he would steal those all by stretching his rubbery limbs everywhere.

And each time one of the shitheads catches him, the usual dining room scenario occurs. The idiot marimo would hurl insults at him, the perverted robot would try to retrieve his food back, and this freakin' long-nosed liar accompanied by this emergency food supply would try to make Luffy spit out the food, while the ero-skeleton would laugh at the sight.

Sometimes I would join the usual fray, when the shitty captain starts to focus his attentions unto the ladies' meals. Like hell I'd let him steal Nami-san and Robin-chan's food. I didn't exert my effort that much just to have him eat what belongs to my charming beauties.

I don't get it how come his stomach has no limits. Man, that rubber ability of his did screw up a lot. It sure made his stomach bottomless. I figured he could stretch that shitty stomach of his if he wanted to, the glutton.

So with that, I figured I should go stop the thief, as soon as I hear my trap give its _click_.

Oh yes, I installed a freakin' mouse trap as big as the dining table itself to stop that shitty rubber man in his countless attempts for a midnight snack. I don't know why the hell does he call that midnight 'snack', considering the amount he eats, he should call it midnight 'buffet'. Once I hear that the trap has been triggered, that's the time I would go to my kitchen, and pummel the rubber bastard to the floor of the Sunny.

I glanced at the clock. Ten minutes since the brainless epicure left. I was waiting for ten whole minutes for my trap to work, yet it didn't.

Oh crap, did he manage to get away from it?!

With that thought in my head, I flung out the covers and ran as quietly as I could outside. If one of these bastards wake up, that's another problem. I wouldn't want this dim-witted marimo commenting how useless my mouse trap was. No, sir.

Once I was out on deck, I made a dash for my beloved kitchen.

Peering at the doors surprised me. No sign of any disturbances. Not like anyone entered the kitchen. I turned the knob, and the door didn't budge.

Oh, right. I locked it, as a form of another safety precaution.

The relief that no one had been into my kitchen especially in my refrigerator had brought me, you have no idea. Finally, finally, that captain with peas for brains realized that it's best to leave the refrigerator alone.

But as much as the fact Luffy has not been stealing food relieved me, it made me curious where the hell he had gone off to.

He wouldn't touch Nami-san's mikan trees, I know that for sure. He finds my refrigerator even more tempting than Nami-san's orange groves, despite the fact that my fridge offers more peril compared to the very-open mikan trees.

Hmph. No use looking for him now, that panties-loving skeleton on the watch tonight might notice me here, and might ask me what the heck am I doing outside. What should I answer, "I'm just paranoid that Luffy's stealing meals once again"? No way.

With that in mind, I decided to go back to the men's room and wait for Luffy. Anyway, his bed is just next to mine. I would notice when that idiot returns.

* * *

After almost an hour of impatient waiting, I heard the door creak open, and saw a figure enter the room so cautiously.

I couldn't help the grin forming in my face. He was trying to return to the room as discreetly as he could, but his silhouette gave him away.

Even in the dark, that trademark straw hat of his is unmistakable.

I was about to ask where the hell did he go, but not before I caught his scent.

His scent was pretty obvious, especially to me. That's one scent I smell every single day, one scent I could go smell every hour and every single day of my life. That scent alone is enough to drive me into blissful oblivion, where I dream about my prized orange-haired navigator being with my, just the two of us, together, at last.

And now, for some reason, this shithead smells of it, that particular scent that would make my heart pump with excitement.

To put it bluntly, Luffy smelled like oranges.

As he approached his hammock, his new scent grew increasingly familiar, confirming my previous thought that the scent he currently possesses originally belongs to my Nami-san. I was about to hurl an insult at him about eating Nami-san's precious fruits, until I noticed that he was rubbing one side of his neck absently.

When he removed his hand, I suddenly found myself on the verge of falling onto deep, deep slumber, and probably hoping for no tomorrow to see.

Even in that dark, light-lacking room, what he was rubbing on his skin absent-mindedly (not like he has a brain, anyway) was very, very much distinctive.

Unless my eyes are deceiving me, Luffy…

…sports a freakin' love mark on his neck.

=-=

_A/N: And I ship Zoro x Southbird too._

_Okay, if you have read 'Sting', you would know Nami has one too, and Sanji kept on shaking his head over and over. I probably would add another part into these marking series, explaining how come Sanji was acting like he did in 'Sting'. Perhaps that would be the 20__th__ drabble._

_And yes, they both left marks. Nami did, with Luffy knowledge, and Luffy did, without Nami's knowledge. Get it?_

_The men's room in the Thousand Sunny has four double-decked beds, just so you know. And now, I believe I should be doing my homework._

_*edit. LOTS of freakin' mistakes. I'm such an idiot._


	20. Touchy

_A/N: I did say that the 'Sting' series might become a trio. But… not for now. Maybe some time in the future, yes._

_Last of the continuous LuNa. And…, back to random pairings._

=-=

**Pairing/s:** _Luffy x Nami_.

**Rating:** K

=-=

For the first time in his life, Luffy could not sleep.

It wasn't the cold that was preventing him to do so. In fact, the cold is not so bad. Just takes a little time for you to get used to it, then afterwards, it's all right. Not bad at all.

Neither was it the position of his body on the bed that was preventing him. No, he was actually very comfortable in his current stance, in the certain snug, warm bed. If it were Zoro in that position, he would have fallen asleep immediately.

And yet, no matter how hard he tries to close his eyes, and enter that realm of rest he greatly needs, still, he couldn't sleep.

The reason the fatigued captain couldn't fall into deep slumber, was that in a certain spot, just between his neck and shoulder, there was something else too.

Maybe he'll just tell her by the morning.

_Nami, your hair tickles me_.

=-=

_A/N: And, yeah. End of the LuNa. I hope my bias was obvious here, since I admitted that I have the weakness for Luffy x anyone. LOL._


	21. Converse

_A/N: And it's actually random. Look at that._

_Freakin' homeworks will soon be the death of me._

=-=

**Pairing/s:** _Luffy x Robin_.

**Rating:** K

=-=

She was smart, he was stupid.

She was an assassin, and he never killed anyone.

She was always the first one to conjure up suspicions, while he was _too_ trusting for his own good.

She always keeps her composure, and he always loses it whenever he sees something out of the ordinary.

She was the type to think things first, and he was simply reckless.

She was anxious at desperate times, while he keeps his easygoing attitude despite the dooming circumstance.

She often spends her time reading, while he spends his time playing.

He was exactly her opposite. In every way, aspect and feature.

No wonder she finds him interesting.

=-=

_A/N: I think they're cute. LOL. I mean Luffy and Robin. Dunno. I have a very crazy mind when it comes to what I ship._


	22. Unrest

_A/N: Impel Down's probably missing one level. They should add 'school' as level 7._

_RIGHT NOW, there are eight typed drabbles in my computer. Heh. To think I could still do these stuff while doing homeworks and other shit._

=-=

**Pairing/s:** Third attempt at _Luffy x Caimie_.

**Rating:** K

**Spoilers for:** Latter part of the Sabaody Archipelago.

**Notes:** Caimie's POV.

=-=

I am worried.

I am so worried.

For some reason unknown, I couldn't shake off this feeling of uneasiness.

For some reason unknown, I fear for Luffy-chin and his crew.

I don't know what got into me, but suddenly there's this nagging feeling of anxiety and overwhelming fear. It's as if something wrong is happening right now, as I stay here in this bar with Hacchi and Pappug.

"Nyuu~, those guys are strong. You don't have to worry about them, Caimie." Hacchi assured me.

"…That's… all very well." was all I could say.

I don't know if I said that just to convince myself that they're safe and sound. Perhaps I said it to make myself believe my own words, or maybe I'm just that desperate. Frankly, even I don't know.

Sure, Luffy-chin and the others are strong. No doubt about that, but…

"…they're up against a marine admiral you know." Shakky, the bar owner, said.

That's it. That's what's keeping me worried, no matter how many times Hacchi and Pappug assured me.

But in my state now, I know we couldn't do a thing.

In the end, all I could do was utter a silent prayer:

_I hope you're all right_.

=-=

_A/N: Aaaand, episode 408's gonna be the start of Amazon Lily arc. A few more to go and it's finally Impel Dooooooown! Crap, I'm so excited. XD I want, want, want, want, want to hear Sadi-chan's voice so much. And Iva's and Inazuma's too. LOL. And Bon-chaaaaan, I want to see him. And sexy, sexy, sexy Crocodile._

_Okay. Done ranting._


	23. Jealousy

_A/N: A little filler for 'Sting' series. LOL._

_And, there are eleven typed drabbles. Whoa._

=-=

**Pairing/s:** _Luffy x Sanji_.

**Rating:** T, for language.

=-=

"What the hell would make you stop bugging me about the freakin' food, Luffy?! We just had breakfast, you stupid glutton!"

Sanji couldn't take it anymore. He was taking care of the dishes and all throughout the entire duty Luffy was poking him on his side, pouting and whining and mumbling endlessly about food. Personally, he found it infuriating.

Well, not really _that_ infuriating. But Sanji's not been in a very good mood at that particular moment. The last thing he would ever want is for Luffy to talk to him, after that… _mark_ he saw this morning on his precious Nami-san's neck, that confirmed everything that was going on. What he needed was someone who would be willing to hear his frustrations and disappointments, not _the one_ that was the cause of it.

So nobody could blame Sanji's sour behavior towards Luffy. He actually had four top reasons why his captain annoys him now more than ever.

First, was because of the mark Luffy placed on Nami's neck. Can a lady walk confidently while sporting a love bite? No, of course not. He hated the fact Luffy seemed to have marked her as his own.

Second, was the fact that his prized Nami-san returned the favor. Seeing Luffy with that 'little indication' on his neck the night before was just too much. It even explained why the heck he was sneaking out of the men's quarters that particular night.

Third, was the reality that it was him who spends three-fourths of his entire day pampering his special ladies. It was him that prepares special drinks and desserts for them to eat, drink and appreciate. It was him that gives one of the primary sources of the ladies' luxury on their ship. Then this rubber idiot, who spends his time running about in the ship playing, gets to have one of the ladies as his own? He could never take that.

Last but not the least, he was irritated with the verity that somehow, there's a part of him that couldn't help feeling envious…

…of Nami-san.

Whatever it was,

_Shit_.

Honestly, he wouldn't want to know.

=-=

_A/N: Because I often see Luffy x Sanji arts on dA._

_I might add another drabble, once Chapter 548 is released. XD_


	24. Tranquility

_A/N: I don't like the idea of the pairing here. I hope it doesn't end canon._

_Three more days to go till Depp's Public Enemies. I hope the local mall here's gonna show it in their cinemas. Or else... I might just die._

=-=

**Pairing/s:** _Luffy x Hancock_.

**Rating:** K

=-=

She likes to look at him, and there are lots of times she ends up staring instead of looking.

She likes observing him, and is not at all disgusted by his eating habits.

She likes the idea of daydreaming about him, and likes the act of daydreaming even more.

She likes to examine every single part of his young face, every line on it, his complexion, and that particular scar.

She wonders where it came from, but she knows she would never have the heart to ask him about it. Deep inside her, she knows she'd rather wait for him to tell her.

As they got nearer and nearer to the gaol of the World Government, she feels that every moment she spends with him is something precious, something that might never happen again, a once-in-a-lifetime moment.

And so as he sleeps, she takes the opportunity to remove stray hairs from his fatigued face, and to grasp one of his hands into her own, while her other hand goes up to stroke his cheek, as her eyes focus on his serene, calm expression.

For once, it's as if peace itself has come to her.

=-=

_A/N: I don't like Hancock. XD I mean her attitude is too bitchy to handle. I love her design though. I used to like her design among all the OP girls, until Sadi-chan and fem!Iva came. LOL._


	25. Faith

_A/N: Bink's no Sake's violin version is just the killer._

_Last warning. If you guys aren't reading the manga, skip, skip, skip this. I'll upload another chapter just in case._

=-=

**Character/s:** _Impel Down people_. General.

**Rating:** K  
**Spoilers for:** Impel Down arc, especially Chapter 547 of the manga.

=-=

To the outside world where the sun shines.

That's their most definite target, if they want to reach Ace on time.

Things are crucial now. Mr. 3's Doru Doru armor wouldn't work on Magellan anymore, Jimbei, Crocodile, and Mr. 1 are currently in the process of scoring a marine ship to use, the rest of the prisoners awaiting who would be the first to arrive: the fishman's party or Straw Hat's, and a couple of people who tried to stop Magellan now run away in fear of being poisoned once again.

There are some unfortunates, of course, who failed to evade the Chief Warden's Hell's Judgement, and ended up as a fallen comrade, who once dreamt of escape.

Still, among the unfortunates who failed to escape the poison, there are still the lucky ones.

For instance, the Okama queen and his revolutionary companion still managed to make it to the topmost floor despite their poisoned condition. Perhaps, it's the strength of the person's will to leave that place makes the whole difference.

There is so little time, yet hopes look high. And why wouldn't it be? For sakes, the former prisoner-filled gaol is nearly empty. Perhaps only one-fourth of the former inhabitants of Impel Down are still rotting in their cells. But other than that, the whole government facility is nearly empty.

Each prisoner might have different goals after escaping the place, but they'll just think about that when they have already escaped. As for now, they're without a ship, and have Magellan on their tail.

Still, despite the foreboding circumstance, hopes still look high. After all, the former fallen leaders of the mass breakout have now reached the others using the Hell Wink ability of the Okama queen's. It turns out that the poison that engulfed them earlier didn't manage to damage fatally.

In the end, everything everyone might have hoped for would simply cease to exist as a mere hope, but an actual reality.

For all we know, any moment...

They could reach the outside world where the sun shines.

=-=

_A/N: Iva and Inazuma returning just sent me to jumping spree. LOL. Hell Wink rules in chapter 547. And those whale sharks were awesome._

_Yes, the beginning of this drabble is a title of one chapter. I think, 545? Just check._


	26. Incautious

_A/N: Like Hancock, I don't like this pairing too. But… the idea came and… yeah._

_Two days till July 1st._

=-=

**Pairing/s:** _Luffy x Vivi._

**Rating:** K

=-=

Vivi was careless.

She got herself into one big mess that involved one of the world's three highest powers, and at that time, she didn't know what to do.

That is, until Luffy came.

He came, and he beat the hell out of Crocodile, just for her and her country. He saved her kingdom, along with its people. He saved a million of her people from useless slaughter and put and immediate stop to the cause of the revolution.

He came, and brought the solution to her problem.

He came, and as quickly as he did, he left.

And when he left, she let him he took a part of her with him as well.

Undeniably, she was careless.

=-=

_A/N: If I were Vivi, I'll miss him badly. LOL._


	27. Captain

_A/N: If this did happen, I'm gonna lose it._

_This was intended as drabble number 39, but yea._

=-=

**Character/s:** _Zoro_, with mentions of the _Straw Hat crew._

**Rating:** T

**Notes:** Zoro's POV.

=-=

I stare up there, high on that platform.

I could remember that at one time, all I have to do was destroy one platform like the one I'm looking at just to save him.

At one time, that was all the shitty cook and I gotta do.

Now, I could definitely do that. I could cut the base of that platform my eyes glued themselves onto, but he won't be saved.

After years of adventuring on the Grand Line, we finally had our dreams. My strength reached the heavens the moment I surpassed Hawk Eyes. Nami managed to complete her map. Usopp now told stories of his own adventures with us, and no longer spoke of any fabricated story. The idiot cook found his wonder sea, fulfilling his dream along with his mentor's. Chopper became a better doctor, people flocking to him for treatment. It's like he could treat all kinds of illnesses and diseases.

Robin managed to understand what happened during the Blank Century (or so she says that's what it's called), and finally completed her research. Franky fulfilled his dream for the Sunny to become a 'super' ship (just like he puts it). Brook finally got reunited with the whale at the Twin Capes, and played his former crew's one last musical recording intended for that whale.

And of course Luffy became Pirate King.

Which is exactly the reason why he's right up there, where I locked my eyes earlier.

He looked at me, and I saw that smile that I've been familiar with ever since. I returned that smile and shook my head. _Just like the old times, huh, Luffy?_ Then I saw him look around, and the look of surprise that passed his face for a split-second didn't escape my sight.

I know that he told us not to go. But everyone is here. Like hell everyone wouldn't go. He's our captain, and we're his nakama. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be bonded and united like this.

So at times like this, we have to be where he is.

He gave me one meaningful look, like the one that says, "I told you not to be here." to which I shook my head. What I tried to say was, "We could never be not here."

After all, we're with Luffy all the way.

I glanced behind my shoulder. There was Usopp, with Chopper, both looking extremely worried. On my right was Nami with Robin. Nami looked like she's gonna lose it at any moment, but she won't. And for once, Robin looked anxious.

Farther in front of me was the shitty cook, who just continued his daily consumption of nicotine. Not like I could see his face, though. Just three steps away from me were Franky and Brook, with the latter looking at the platform with gratitude.

I returned my gaze to the platform itself. And the look he was giving me was unmistakable.

_You guys shouldn't be here._

I gave him a smirk. Even at his own demise, he's still worried about us. Just what kind of heart does he have? No wonder he's our captain.

Anyway, we're here. _We're with you all the way, you know that._

I knew he understood that. For Luffy smiled before bowing his head.

That small moment between us was our last. The person beside him announced his offenses and all other shit we didn't care about. Yet, as that marine official read that piece of paper that had all of his charges, I couldn't help reminiscing.

It mentioned Enies Lobby, the first government facility we had overthrown. As the name of the place was said, the memories came flooding in. Next was the greatest prison in the world (until Luffy sacked it, that is), Impel Down. The riot he caused in Marine Headquarters was mentioned as well. And finally, all other measures Luffy took to attain his goals.

I couldn't help laughing.

My captain was a crazy man.

As I thought, when I turned around, every one of us looked pleased with our captain's feats. Indeed, we followed a crazy man. And in turn, we became his crazy crew.

After a few speeches and talks, the moment finally came.

His execution.

And to think that once, he saved his own brother from such.

But now, there's no turning back. Nowhere to run. It was just inevitable, as they say.

As I lifted my eyes to focus on my captain's face, I saw his trademark smile.

_Yeah, like he'd fear death anyway. That was just so like him_.

Boy, this brings back memories. And the cook remembered that as well, for he looked at me and motioned for the platform's base.

I shook my head. Luffy wouldn't like that. He'll be angry at us if we do that.

"Zoro!"

I turned my head instantly. He sensed what the cook and I were planning?

"Nami!"

He's really calling us, that idiot!

"Usopp!"

Is this how he intended to say goodbye?

"Sanji!"

Just like the old times, then. But at that time, only the cook and I heard it.

"Chopper!"

Now every single person here does.

"Robin!"

Now all eyes are focused on him. I smirked. He's still the attention-seeker idiot I knew.

"Franky!"

That Franky. Already tearing up?

"Brook!"

I couldn't blame them though. What happens next, Luffy?

After you're done calling us, what happens?

The words from before echoed through my mind.

"_Sorry, I'm dead."_

I expected him to say the same thing.

"Everyone!"

Turns out he wouldn't.

"Thanks."

After those words, there was it again. His trademark smile.

And with that, it happened.

What were those again? What Rayleigh-san was saying back then?

"_He was our captain, and he was a great man!"_

Deep inside me, I know I could say the same.

Along with everyone else.

=-=

_A/N: If Luffy dies in the series, I'm gonna go on an eternal hibernation._

_Turned out longer than expected._


	28. Wink

_A/N: Errr, this drabble collection is ending up as a Luffy x anyone._

_And it's been a long time since I updated this. Well... to tell you the truth, the drabbles are already typed and all, I'm just too lazy to log in and upload. LOL._

=-=

**Pairing/s:** _Zoro x Nami_.

**Rating:** T

**Notes:** Zoro's POV.

=-=

"How come you always get lost?"

Hearing that money-schemer ask me that, I had to open my eyes and shoot her one glare.

Just because she's a freakin' navigator that knows the difference of east and west doesn't mean she can ask me things like that. Especially about things I'm ashamed of.

But hey, so what if I have no sense of direction? It's my trademark here on the ship. Usopp doesn't have courage; I don't have any sense of direction. It's better than Usopp's. And…

"It's better that being a money-hungry fiend like you."

I smirked. She won't like that.

"At least I know where's north."

Freakin' devil just had the nerve to point that out. Where's the shitty ero-cook when you need him to interrupt things?

Sometimes, I don't hate that blond question that much. But most of the times, I do.

I closed my eyes and ignored her.

"Well?"

Damn. She still won't go away. How am I supposed to sleep while she's talking to me?! I opened my eyes again, before saying,

"Get lost, woman."

I shrugged and closed my eyes for who knows how many times already. But I didn't hear any footsteps or anything. Not good.

"Not until you answer first."

Persistent bitch.

"Where's your dartboard for a slave? I'm sure he'll be pissed to hear me saying these things to you."

For all I know, that shitty pervert would have kicked me right now.

"Seems like I'll end up getting nothing from you."

I finally heard her stand up. Thank goodness.

"Good thing you know that, woman."

"Here."

I heard her say before feeling something that was tossed unto my lap. A compass.

A freakin' compass that keeps on spinning.

These useless things don't even work in the Grand Line in the first place!

"This is useless. I can't use it here."

I looked at her retreating form.

"Well, I hoped that it would at least lessen the fact that I am a money fiend in your eyes. It's for free." She said as she winked.

Cu---

Shit.

Did I just …

Did I just think it was cute?

=-=

_A/N: I still go for Zoro x Southbird._


	29. Trust

_A/N: This was done because Luffy x Nami fics containing a 'jealousy' theme are always having Luffy as… well, the victim. Either he sees something that hurts him, and stuff. Yeah. How about for a change?_

_Call this the 'Trust' series._

=-=

**Pairing/s: **_Luffy x Nami, Luffy x Robin. _(Confusing much?)

**Rating:** T

**Notes:** Nami's POV.

=-=

Tonight, he didn't come.

I was expecting him to, since his nighttime visits are already like a habit that we both enjoy. Like an unspoken agreement between us. He calls it 'a way of showing things' to me, I call it 'a stolen chance'. And it happens quite frequently, I wouldn't deny that.

But tonight, no knock at my door. Just when we could both be alone in this room, since it's Robin on the watch. Just when now is perfectly the right moment.

I admit. I was looking forward tonight. I was practically begging the time to go faster three hours ago. Back in the dining room, during our dinner, I gave Luffy a meaningful glance. The 'tonight' glance, if you get what I mean.

And as always, he wasn't supposed to react to that. Heck, what should we do if anyone in the crew catches up on whatever it is Luffy and I were having? This kind of thing should be kept a secret, and should remain as one.

And yet, he didn't come.

It's been ten whole minutes since I noticed that he was later than usual. What's keeping him?

I decided that it would be best to check. After all, their room is just beneath ours. And I could get a beverage or two, while I'm at it. Besides, it's a short way from here to the kitchen. Just a couple of stairs and walks and I'm there.

And with that, I left our room.

As I closed the door, I figured I should go and check on Robin as well. Maybe bring her something hot to drink. It's cold tonight, and it's colder when you're alone on top of the crow's nest.

I climbed down some stairs, took a deep breath before turning the knob of the men's quarters. I peered inside, and waited for my eyes to adjust.

But to my surprise, no sign of Luffy in there. Not even his hat. No, he's not really there.

So where the hell is he?

I closed the door and tried to think and imagine where the hell would I go at night if I were Luffy. I placed myself in his position, as I proceeded to Sanji-kun's kitchen.

A good drink would help me think better, I figured.

I opened the kitchen, and went to the fridge. The password to the lock is no secret to me; the only ones who know it are Sanji-kun, Robin, and myself. There should be some sort of beverages in here.

When I finally got some drinks for myself and for Robin, I decided that I'll rather not talk to Luffy tomorrow morning till who knows how long. I decided that I'm gonna make him so sorry for making me wait.

With that decision, and two drinks in hand, I made my way outside, to the crow's nest where Robin is. If there's one person in this crew that could comfort me right now, it's Robin. Even if she doesn't know a thing, I just need someone to listen to me.

After reaching the crow's nest, I was startled to find out that the door was open. The weather was cold, and closing it would make the temperature warmer. So why is it--?

But I never got to finish my thought. Because nothing in the world could've warned me about what my eyes are currently locked at.

As I dropped the tray of hot chocolate drinks I was holding, I couldn't help wishing I never left the room at all.

Just right now, I wish I never begged the time to speed itself up earlier.

Because seeing him locking lips with someone else is something I could never prepare myself for.

=-=

_A/N: Poor Nami. Yea, that's all I could say. A little twist in the whole LuNa jealousy/hurt theme._

_This might have another sequel. Sheesh._


	30. Meme

_A/N: All because I wanted to try a different kind of thing._

* * *

The Microfic Meme:

**Fandom: **One Piece  
**Pairing:** Luffy/Nami

**Angst: **And all he could do was reach out, but never make it in time, for Nami was whisked away from where he was, far, far away from Sabaody Archipelago.

**Smut: **He smelled like meat, and she couldn't resist having a taste.

**AU: **She never knew he could dance, and make her feel like she would never, ever want to leave the dance floor.

**Hurt/Comfort: **He watched her as she was lying on her bed, the signs of fever never leaving her, wishing he could take some of her pain and help her out.

**Romance:** Sanji gave her roses, but it was his single rose that made her happy.

**Fluff: **She silently hoped that this empress did not see her blushing when he said he missed her.

**Friendship: **When he said she was his nakama, that was all it took for her not to hate pirates anymore.

* * *

_A/N: I deeply apologize for the lack of update. Life gets in the way._


	31. Gratitude

_A/N: HOLY CRAP BON-CHAAAAAAAAAN!_

_Skip this if you haven't read chapter 548.  
_

=-=

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** Luffy's POV.

**Spoilers for:** Chapter 548 of the manga.

=-=

"Bon-chan…?"

The first thing I thought of… was why. Why did he have to do this? Nobody asked him to, and nobody ever will. So why…?

"The line is still open." Jimbei said, while handing the baby Den Den Mushi to me.

"But the range of a baby Den Den Mushi is short. After we pass through the gates, we would likely lose contact."

I made up my mind. Like hell I'm gonna leave this place without saying what I want to say. Like hell I'm gonna keep my silence after he did this.

"Bon-chan!" I screamed to the baby Den Den Mushi, hoping he'll hear me.

"Hey, can you hear me, Bon-chan?!" I know he's not gonna speak just yet, even though he hears me. I know.

"Why did you have to do a thing like this again? It's just like before…!" Nobody asked him to serve as a way of opening the Gates of Justice by sacrificing himself.

"Weren't we going to break out of here together?! Why…

…Why does it always have to be you saving me?!"

First was when he came back for me when I was thrown to Level Five.

Second was when he defended me against the wolves, in attempts to bring me to Iva-chan.

And now, this?

"If you're hearing this, then answer me, Bon-chan!"

I know Bon-chan hears this, and I want him to. We all want him to.

"Bon-chan! The gates are about to close! We're going to be off now…

…Thank you!"

And the others with me chimed in thanks.

"Straw-chan!" the baby Den Den Mushi suddenly screamed at me.

"Bon-chan!" finally, a response from him.

"You… make sure you save your brother!"

I could feel my tears. How can he be so selfless? There he was, putting his life on the line for our escape, and yet, he's still telling me that,

"I know you can do--- _bzzzzt_." the connection was starting to become faulty.

Afterwards, I heard the gates closing. Until it finally sealed, cutting off all connections between Impel Down and our battleship.

In the end, all I could do was scream his name, along with the others, in attempt to voice out our gratitude and regret.

Deep inside me, I know that someday…

…_We'll meet again_.

=-=

_A/N: DEAR GOD MY HEARTSTRINGS. Bon-chaaaaaaaaan! I swear, Bon-chan owns Impel Down arc. To the fullest._

_Don't get me wrong, this was written after I cried reading the chapter. So this was written months ago.  
_


	32. Little Brother

_A/N: D brothers are love._

=-=

**Character/s:** _Luffy, Ace, Marineford people_

**Rating:** _T_

**Spoilers for:** _Marineford arc, Chapters 555 and up._

=-=

You are going to be executed.

Perched atop a high platform, you watch as your comrades attempt to make their way to you. You watch as some of them succeed overtaking a few enemies, and you watch as some of them fall to the ground and perish.

Yes, that's all you could do, right? Just watch. Just watch how everything unfolds, like Sengoku and the geezer beside you.

Just watch who will survive, who will win, and who will become justice.

You can't do anything. You're chained, you're trapped, and you're guarded. You're well guarded. You can't even scream for them to go back. Somehow, you just lost your voice.

And just like before, as one of your comrades falls right before you, you can't do anything but watch.

Watch as he falls and as he tries to reach out his hand to you, while hearing the sound of mockery and laughter around you, all said by your enemies.

You want them to go back.

You want them to, but you can't find the words to say it properly.

You don't want to see anymore of them getting hurt.

If only…

"Why didn't you live like I told you to?" the geezer beside you says.

Yes, why didn't you? You should just have subsided, never created a name for yourself… look at what you've done. Your precious comrades are dying, and yet, they're not giving up.

Why?

"Gramps…" so… the old man did care. He did care. You just never thought it was actually to THAT level. You remember things in your youth, how you answered back at the geezer and protected...

Protect.

Yes, that's something you can't even do anymore. Back then, you were protecting your little…

Speaking of, where is he?

* * *

"Something's falling from the sky!"

You look up. That was unexpected. What is that? It looks like…

A battleship? Yes, it is a battleship. Where did it come from?

Something emerged from what's left of the battleship before. That looks familiar, you think.

"There he is!"

NO. That voice… no, it can't be. Why…?

It's not him. It's not…

"LUFFY!" you suddenly scream. What is he doing here?!

"ACE~~! Finally, I found you!" he waves. He even waved. What—

You suddenly realize. The Shichibukai wasn't lying at all. He was there, he went there. He went to that hell, that Impel Down, and tried to break you out. He didn't give up.

Now he's here.

"Garp, it's your damn family again!" Sengoku beside you shouts.

"Luffy!" the geezer looks troubled.

Somehow, there's a part of you that feels proud.

Maybe being connected to the geezer is not so bad.

* * *

Suddenly, it all became so noisy.

People are commenting about your little brother, about the people that accompanied him there… Crocodile… and Jimbei. Jimbei. You feel relieved. So Jimbei managed to escape as well. That makes you feel relieved.

But still, you're worried.

Luffy, you…

"So you came to save your brother, huh?" your father, Whitebeard, asks.

"That's right!" your little brother answers back.

"Someone like you won't even come out of this alive!" your father points out to him.

There's a part of you that begs that he should listen.

"Shut up! It's not up to you to decide that! I know all about you! You wanna be Pirate King, right? Well, I'm gonna be the Pirate King!"

You think he's a stubborn bastard.

He really is your brother, all right.

* * *

You watch.

That's all you can do.

You watch as your brother jumps off your father's ship, and rushes toward you.

You think he's an idiot.

You think he doesn't know what he's doing.

But in reality, you know that it's YOU who doesn't know what HE'S doing.

You watch as he charges, passing marine after marine, until he comes across a Shichibukai.

Moria.

"LUFFY!" you scream. The second time you screamed his name out loud.

You're worried.

You can't take it anymore.

* * *

"STAY BACK, LUFFY!!!" you scream.

"I shouldn't have to tell you this! You're a pirate, just like me! We both sailed the oceans as our hearts guided us!"

In your peripheral vision, you see the old man look down and shake his head while smiling.

You continue.

"I have my own adventure to live! I have my own comrades! I don't remember asking you to interfere!"

You never asked. You never asked him to go there, or to Impel Down. You never wanted him there. Nor you ever wished for him to be here.

"A weakling like you, coming to save me?! Do you really believe I'm going to forgive you for that?! This is a humiliation!"

If one single insult from you would make him go back, you would say it.

And you just did.

"Get out of here, Luffy!" you scream at him. This is your problem, and you don't want to drag him down with you. You didn't want any of this.

"WHY DID YOU COME?!!"

You never wanted him there.

And you never expected him to respond.

"'CAUSE I'M YOUR BROTHER!" he screams.

You remember the time you became brothers. It seemed like a long time ago, but...

"I don't give a crap about those stupid pirate rules!"

You clench your teeth.

Stubborn bastard, indeed.

* * *

You can't hear anything.

People are reacting about your brother's bloodline and lineage, and you don't care.

You don't care what they say; how they would react… none of it mattered anymore.

It didn't matter to you, because right now, the very person they're talking about is trying to save you.

Even the geezer beside you doesn't care.

So, why should you?

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!"

You realize he doesn't care too.

"I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!"

You find that unbearable.

You find that terrible.

And yet, no matter how stupid his statement was, it only seemed to prove to you that this 'flesh and blood son of the Revolutionary Dragon' is still your brother, the idiot you grew up with and the idiot you used to look after.

The same idiot who's trying to save you, and currently looking out for you.

The same idiot you called your brother.

=-=

_A/N: I totally squeed, you know. Ace/Luffy is so awesome._


	33. Era

_A/N: I swear I love Ace/Luffy. As brothers, that is. Not yaoi stuff._

=-=

**Character/s:** _Whitebeard, and the Marineford people_

**Rating:** T

**Spoilers for:** _Marineford arc, recent chapters of the manga_

=-=

This little runt doesn't know what he's doing.

He's rushing like that to save his brother. Can't even hold his horses.

Young people are too hasty.

He might die.

But he's not that stupid, is he? He knows he might die.

But he's still rushing forward like that.

Hah.

This runt, competing with me?

Competing with me in saving my son, his brother?

What kind of idiot will do that?

I am the Whitebeard!

* * *

Hmm. My son is still not saying anything about this little brat's interference.

Although I will have to thank this kid for telling me about the execution ahead of time.

That way, we now have an idea about Sengoku's little game.

Look at that kid.

Still rushing like that.

He's not throwing his life away, is he?

"Stay back, Luffy!"

About time, son.

* * *

"I shouldn't have to tell you this! You're a pirate, just like me!"

Give him the lecture, Ace.

Let's see what he does.

"I have my own adventure to live! I have my own comrades! I don't remember asking you to interfere!"

Let's see how the runt will react to that.

His own brother's still trying to protect him even if he's the one that needs protecting at the moment.

Young people are too simple-minded.

"A weakling like you, coming to save me?!"

There you go, Ace. Saying things like that.

"Do you really believe I'm going to forgive you for that?! This is a humiliation!"

My son's pride is on the motion again, is it?

"Get out of here, Luffy!"

I wonder how the brat will react to that.

Ace is practically asking him to go away.

And stay away.

"WHY DID YOU COME?!!"

It's not like Ace to ask for his brother's help.

Nor ours.

Now, how will you react to that, kid?

"'CAUSE I'M YOUR BROTHER! I don't give a crap about those stupid pirate rules!"

Heh.

You better not die, you little brat.

* * *

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!"

That's it.

"Marco. Don't you dare let that boy die."

"Roger that."

Maybe that Red Hair made a good decision when he gave his arm to save you.

Why don't you show me that new era that he bet his arm onto, kid?

=-=

_A/N: Save Ace, Luffy!_


	34. Policy

_A/N: Because ZoLu is pretty popular.  
_

=-=

**Pairing/s:** _Luffy x Zoro_.

**Rating:** T

=-=

He was the first one to join him.

The first one to ever put his trust on him.

Well, sort of. Coby didn't become a pirate, did he?

So basically, he really was the first one to trust Luffy.

To put it bluntly, he was the first in anything, in comparison to anyone else in the crew.

So the second he realizes that Luffy and Nami has this kind of understanding that only the two of them know, he couldn't suppress the tiny nab of jealousy in him.

And Zoro believes he has the right to feel that way.

It should be on a first-come, first-served basis.

He was the first mate.

=-=

_A/N: I know it might sound so random. But hey. You would have to agree that ZoLu has a standing when it comes to OP pairings.  
_


	35. Sleep

_A/N: Good thing I have this ZoRo prepared ages ago. LOL._

_For Wasabi-Chan 8D._

=-=

**Pairing/s:** _Zoro x Robin_.

**Rating:** T

=-=

The night was ordinary, yet he feels uncomfortable. For one, Zoro could feel the intent gaze the ship's archaeologist was giving him. It's one of those looks that had meaning on it, like she wants to say something.

"What is it?" he decided to break the annoying silence between them.

"Oh. I thought you were asleep." she gave a small smile.

Zoro scoffed. How the hell could you sleep when somebody's giving you a much focused stare? It'll drive anyone nuts.

"I was supposed to be. Anyway, what is it? You've been staring at me for a long time now. Unless you just wanna do that till the night fades off?" he opened his eyes and looked at her as he asked that.

"On the contrary, I was just curious." Robin removed the stray hairs from her face to be able to see the seeming-to-be-sleeping swordsman clearly.

"About?" Zoro raised an eyebrow. Now he's interested.

"The fact that you couldn't sleep when somebody's looking at you." he heard her chuckle, and that made him frown. What could be so funny about that?

"Well, any person couldn't." he shrugged. That was the truth, wasn't it?

"True. That's why last night I couldn't as well." with that, Robin stood up and gave him one last meaningful look before walking away, laughing at his dumbfounded face.

_Holy shit._

_She knew._

=-=

_A/N: Not exactly romantic, but... yeah.  
_


	36. Pirate

_A/N: I always perceive it like this. If you've read 27, you'll get what I mean.  
_

_A different perspective for drabble 27 'Captain'._

=-=

**Character/s:** _Luffy_, with mentions of _his crew_.

**Rating:** T

**Notes:** Luffy's POV.

=-=

They shouldn't be here.

I told them not to come. I told them to stay away, and just wait for the word that the world's current Pirate King was finally executed. I told them not to go witness this. I asked them not to.

And yet, they disobeyed me. They all disobeyed me.

Wasn't I the captain? Weren't those orders considered as captain's orders?

If yes, then why did they disobey me?

Once again, my crew has proven just how stubborn they could be. This time, in front of me, not just the marines.

As I looked at each one of them, I realized how far we've gone. I remembered sailing alone from my village, only to end up sitting on this platform the moment we have accomplished all of our dreams.

Surely even the people I've made friends with have heard about this? About what's gonna happen to me?

Yeah. I guess they have. I don't want them to, though. I don't want them to worry about my own demise. And I most definitely don't want them to cry about it.

Which is perhaps one of the major reasons why I ordered everyone to stay away.

But they just disobeyed me.

Oh well. This is their choice. I guess they still couldn't afford not to be with me even at my own death. Well, I wouldn't deny that my execution seemed like a good way to go right now. Dying for the sake of my nakama's safety, that's just a fitting death, I guess.

After all, when I became a pirate, this was already part of it. I did say that I wouldn't care if I die pursuing my dream. And now, I had my dream, and today I'm about to receive the price of having it.

For some reason, I didn't feel angry towards the others for their so-called disobedience. I actually felt great that they all came to witness this. The idea of being executed is not so bad after I came to know that all of my friends are here to witness it. The Pirate King's public execution.

So before I die, I guess I have to say everything I never had the chance to say before.

* * *

"Zoro!"

I remember when I first met Zoro. Coby was insisting he was a bad guy, but it turned out that he really wasn't that bad. He's just proving his point to that Helmeppo guy or something. And I don't regret having him as part of my crew, even if you can't actually rely on him for directions, you can rely on him on desperate times.

I remember his talk about Usopp's leave, and how he reminded me of my duties as captain. I guess I really owe him one for that.  


* * *

"Nami!"

I remember when Nami first hit me for something Usopp and I did together. Boy, remembering it now makes it seem like it happened a long time ago. And I remember how furious she was when we used up all the money partying at Water 7.

I remember the times she tried to stop me from doing something stupid, but I did in the end. I guess I really am an idiot at times.

* * *

"Usopp!"

I remembered when Usopp and I would often grab our fishing poles and attempt to catch fish despite the Merry or the Sunny's speed against the waves. I remembered that we used to play tag with Chopper and Zoro too, much to Zoro's annoyance. Those were our afternoons, weren't it?

And I remember the time he left the crew. It hurt so much at that time, but now everything's all right, it seemed like it happened ages ago, and it served as one of the lessons we both learned.

* * *

"Sanji!"

Sanji's meals were the greatest. It's like enjoying a meal from a first class restaurant every single day. I would never regret that I invited him to my crew.

I remember when I first tried to steal food from his fridge, only to have my face severely deformed the next morning. I guess I'm pretty lucky, not every captain has a murderous cook in his ship.

* * *

"Chopper!"

Without Chopper, I don't know how we would able to survive the aftermath of a fight. Countless times we all owed our life to him. Although once he knows what I'm thinking about, he'll probably tell me to quit it, give me insults while looking very pleased.

* * *

"Robin!"

Majority of our loot was because of Robin, who could understand pictures the way I and the others never will. Without her, we would also probably be often caught off guard during desperate times.

She's one of the very reserved people in our ship, never losing her composure and all that, despite the idiocy of some circumstances.

* * *

"Franky!"

Franky's super design was just what brought us to the end of the greatest sea in the world. His designs and machines are what continued Merry's outmost desire to sail with us, and I really do thank him for that.

He's probably crying now, that guy can't really control his tears. Oh well, that makes him Franky.

* * *

"Brook!"

Brook's music was just the excellent way to help us unwind during tiring days. I'll never forget that I lost the sleepless nights I had before because of his melodies.

And I'll never forget those skull jokes of his, while they seemed annoying to the others, I'm one of the very few that always found them funny.

* * *

"Everyone!"

Without them, I would never have come this far. Who would have thought that I would indeed find a super crew to back me up? It just seemed like a dream before. Despite our differences, we managed to work together. I guess that's the real meaning of the 'super crew' I was looking for.

"Thanks."

There, I said it.

A pirate farewell is supposed to be like this, isn't it? No goodbyes, no sad things, and just simple gratitude for everything they have done for me.

_Heh_.

I'm really glad I became a pirate.

=-=

_A/N: I swear, if Luffy really dies at the end of the series, I might go on a killing spree before my promised hibernation._

_If any Straw Hat dies in the series, I'll just quit._


	37. Partners

_A/N: And this is a stupid idea._

=-=

**Character/s: **_Straw Hats_

**Rating:** T

=-=

It's good to unwind once in a while.

So the moment they saw another amusement park, they didn't pass up the chance.

Or at least, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook didn't.

"Okay, you guys listen up." Nami called their attention.

"Eh? What now, Nami? I wanna go ride those teacups!" Luffy whined.

"Shut up. It's just for a moment. Okay. We're gonna split into partners, got that? It's easier to track everyone this way, and we should have the sane ones guard the idiots." Nami explained.

"Oh. Did she call you an idiot, Sanji?" Luffy turned to Sanji, and received a full kick in the face.

"I'm one of the 'sane ones', you freakin' idiot, you're the big-time idiot here." Sanji took a huff from his cigarette.

Zoro was about to say something, but Nami sensed it, so she stopped him just in time before another fight ensues.

"And the partnering, Nami-chan?" Robin asked with a knowing smile.

"No draw lots?" Chopper asked with a sigh.

"Oh no. There are draw lots, but not for you guys. For us." Nami showed her hand filled with tiny cut-out papers.

"Okay. Zoro, Sanji-kun, Robin, and Franky. Take your pick." Nami stretched out her hand to them.

"Good thing I'm not gonna be with the dartboard this time." Zoro commented with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, you and whoever you're guarding will get lost anyway." Sanji answered back. A fight almost ensued, but Nami immediately stopped them.

"Wait, wait a moment. Somebody will be left without a partner!" Usopp piped in.

"That's not a problem is it? One could stay with Zoro, so he and 'whoever he's guarding' as Sanji-kun said, will not be lost." Nami explained.

"Oh, so that's why you're not picking any." Franky raised an eyebrow.

"You bastard, what do you mean by that, to Nami-san?!" Sanji looked pretty ready to fight against the shipwright.

"Stop it. You got your papers?" Nami changed the subject.

True enough, Zoro had one, Sanji had one, Robin raised the tiny paper between her fingers, and Franky had one too.

"Let's see who they are, then." Nami motioned for them to open the folded papers.

"Ah, well. That's good." Zoro commented upon opening his paper.

"Shit." was all that could be heard from Sanji, who obviously was pretty disappointed from what he got.

"My, my." Robin said with a small smile, she looked like the idea was all right to her.

"I guess it's all right." was Franky's reaction about his own.

"Okay. Say the names of who you got." Nami said, as she asked 'the idiots' to step forward.

"Chopper." Zoro pointed to the little reindeer, who looked pleased when he knew it was Zoro who got him.

"Chopper it is then. I don't have to worry about Zoro anymore; Chopper's sense of smell can be useful in locating people. You guys can go now." Nami waved a hand to them.

"Next? Sanji-kun?"

"Luffy." Sanji looked angry with himself, as he looked at their Captain, who, in contrary, seemed pretty okay with the idea that it was Sanji who got him.

"Luffy, you go with Sanji-kun now, and Sanji-kun, better take care of him, he might suddenly disappear." Nami said, knowing that Sanji definitely likes to be trusted with such.

"Yes, Nami-san! Oi, let's go, you bastard." and with that, they took a different direction from where Zoro and Chopper disappeared off to.

"Robin?" Nami turned to the archaeologist.

"Usopp." Robin said with a smile, as if to welcome the sniper.

"Okay. So it's Franky and Brook. Franky, you better keep an eye out for Brook, we don't want him asking for panties from other people. As for me, I'll come with Robin." Nami said dismissively, and they all separated paths.

Brook sighed. "If it's one of the ladies who got me, I'll ask for their—"

"—their panties, yes. Let's go now, it wasn't one of the ladies who got you anyway." Franky finished what he wanted to say, as they went on.

* * *

Nami looked pretty pleased with herself, the partnering turned out all right.

Zoro and Chopper get along together, and Zoro's awful sense of directions can be countered with Chopper's nose.

Sanji-kun can definitely handle Luffy, he never hesitates to kick the captain in the face whenever Luffy does something stupid and annoying.

Well, Usopp is not a problem for their case, Usopp knows her wrath, and how terrible it's gonna be once he crosses over the line.

She was only worried about one thing, and that is when Franky and Brook both become perverts that will terrorize women and men alike. But then again, Franky only does dances, it's Brook that asks for underwear.

With a sigh, she told herself not to worry about it anymore, and enjoy the time she's about to spend with Robin and Usopp.

=-=

_A/N: Of course this has a sequel. This is just the partnering._

_I was pretty tempted to have Zoro and Sanji together, but…. Let's save that for later. LOL._


End file.
